villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jack Wander
Captain Jack Wander (simply known as Jack Wander) is the main antagonist in the 2008 film Street Kings. He was portrayed by Forest Whitaker, who also played Idi Amin in The Last King of Scotland. Biography Jack Wander is a highly corrupt police captain who hides every piece of incriminating evidence he can find on every member within his department, as well as those concerning judges, politicians and councilmen. By containing this information, Wander has managed to quickly move up through the ranks and gain money and power by keeping everyone in his pocket. One of Wander's closest police detectives is Tom Ludlow, who manages to track down a group of criminals responsible for kidnapping two Korean schoolgirls and kills them in their hideout before rescuing the girls. Although Wander and his fellow detectives, Cosmo Santos and Dante Demille and Sergeant Mike Clady are pleased with Ludlow's work (despite the fact that Ludlow fired first but Ludlow manages to tamper the crime scene by using a gun of a dead gangster to fire at the door to make everyone think that the gangster shot first), Ludlow's former partner Terrence Washington disapproves of his corruption and contacts Captain James Biggs of Internal Affairs, who immediately begins investigating Ludlow. Later, Ludlow follows Washington to a convenience store to confront him for snitching on him, but they soon come under fire from two criminals who end up killing Washington. The DNA found at the crime scene is shown to belong to two criminals known as Fremont and Coates, and Washington is discovered to be in possession of a large wad of cash. The security footage makes it seem as though Ludlow had planned Washington's murder (since he happened to be at the store during the time of the attack), but Wander claims that Washington was still a corrupt detective himself and had been stealing drugs from the department's evidence room and selling them to Fremont and Coates. However, during Ludlow's investigation of the two criminals, he discovers that the real Fremont and Coates are dead and that a separate pair of criminals had been masquerading as them. Ludlow finds the criminals and kills them, only to discover that they were in fact undercover (yet very corrupt) LAPD deputies. Ludlow is arrested for their murders by two detectives working for Wander, who reveal that they had planted Fremont and Coates' DNA at the convenience store when Washington was murdered since it was in fact Wander, not Ludlow, who Washington had reported to Biggs. Before the deputies can dispose of Ludlow, he manages to outsmart them due to their underestimation of Ludlow when he is tied up and kill them before traveling to Wander's house and confronting his former boss. Wander attempts to justify his actions and the pair of them fight, culminating in Ludlow handcuffing Wander to a banister. In a last-ditch effort to save himself, Wander attempts to bribe Ludlow with the money and incriminating evidence he has been secretly storing behind a wall within his house. However, Ludlow is disgusted by Wander's corruption and deceit and shoots him twice in the chest, killing him. Gallery Jack Wander.png|Wander congratulating Detective Tom Ludlow for apprehending a gang of criminals Jack Wander 2.png|Wander speaking with Ludlow about his former partner, Terrence Washington Jack Wander 3.png|Wander scolding Ludlow for getting too close to Washington at the time of his death Jack Wander 4.png|Wander having a heated argument with Captain James Biggs of Internal Affairs Jack Wander 5.png|Wander with Ludlow at his home Jack Wander 6.png|Wander attending a late night party with Ludlow and his friends Jack Wander 7.png|Wander is confronted by a furious Ludlow after the latter discovered how corrupt he truly is Jack Wander 8.png|Wander attempts to bribe Ludlow with money and incriminating evidence, to no avail Wander's death.png|Wander is killed when Ludlow shoots him twice in the chest Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Blackmailers Category:Deceased